Des choses qu'il ne devrait pas vouloir
by Kathleen LaCorneille
Summary: Remus Lupin considère une vieille photographie et fait face à certaines peurs et certains désirs qu'il a longtemps garder enfermer. R&R please!


**Disclaimer **: Je ne possède rien, J.K.Rowling possède tout cela. Je ne fais de l'argent pour rien de tout ceci, je jure - comme si vous ne pourriez pas le dire. Ne me poursuivez pas, s'il vous plaît.  
  
**Titre** : Des choses qu'il ne devrait pas vouloir (Thing's He Shouldn't Want)  
  
**Résumé ** : Remus Lupin considère une vieille photographie et fait face à certaines peurs et certains désirs qu'il a longtemps garder enfermer.  
  
**Auteur** : Lone One  
  
**Traductrice** : Kathleen LaCorneille  
  
**Note de l'Auteur** : _Bonjour à tous! J'ai finalement produit quelque chose à partager avec vous, et espère que quelqu'un vas l'apprécier ou en obtenir quelque chose! J'était en train de contempler l'Ordre du Phénix l'autre jour, et la photo que Maugrey avait montrer à Harry est un élément qui m'as toujours fasciner dans la livre. Ça a attirer mon attention et mon imagination, et j'ai toujours pensé à cela comme une des images mentale les plus déchirantes de la série, et J.K à fait un travail tellement impressionnant avec, ça m'a vraiment donner envie d'écrire à ce propos. En tout cas, ici est mon offrande en l'honneur de cette photo. Passez un bon moment --- Lone One.  
_  
**Note de la Traductrice** : J'ai finalement trouver le courage de demander à Lone One (Un auteur formidable) la permission de traduire de l'anglais sa merveilleuse fic sur Remus. Il a généreusement accepter, et j'espère que vous apprécierez tous! Personnellement, je la trouve tous simplement extraordinaire (c'est évident, puisque je l'ai traduite!)!  
  
Bien sur, je n'ai que peu de mérite, si pas du tout, car je l'ai uniquement traduite. Lone One est l'unique auteur! D'ailleurs, je vais certainement traduire d'autre fanfiction de lui, dont un sur les années à Poudlard de nos chers Maraudeurs. Garder donc un œil ouvert, Vigilance Constante, comme dirait Maugrey. ;o)  
  
Je ne vous ennuie pas plus! Bonne Lecture à tous, et laissez vos review à la fin, s'il vous plaît!  
  
............................................... ............................................  
  
**Des choses qu'il ne devrait pas vouloir.**  
  
Par Lone One

................................................ ............................................  
  
La photographie reposait sur la table, devant lui, visages silencieux souriant et riant. Il savait qu'il avait été en train de fixer l'image depuis trop longtemps; la douleur mineur et les élancements dans son dos étant assez pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas aussi jeune qu'il était habitué d'être, et que son corps objectait d'être ainsi assis sur l'inconfortable chaise de bois pour une si longue période de temps. Tout de même, malgré le savoir qu'il aurait dû bouger, aurait dû être en train de faire quelque chose de productif, il ne pouvait rien faire, seulement rester assis, fixant la vieille photographie.  
  
Maugrey le lui avait donné quelque jour auparavant, remarquant que comme le "jeune Potter" n'avait pas semblé trop enthousiaste à l'idée de la gardé, il pensait que Remus pouvait apprécier de l'avoir. C'était, évidemment, la seule image que Remus avait du vieux groupe - ce n'avait pas vraiment été le temps pour les photographies à ce moment là, et elle avait été prise parce qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés pour célébré le mariage de Frank et Alice Londubat. Remus soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux grisonnants tout en pensant. Maugrey avait semblé peu heureux de se séparer de l'image, mais semblait comprendre que Remus en avait plus besoin que lui - un lien tangible avec le passé. Il n'avait jamais été "quelqu'un à photographies", préférant toujours se dérober avant qu'une photo ne soit prise, et notamment mauvais à en garder. Ses amis avait souvent plaisanter sur le fait qu'il ne possédait pas beaucoup de photo, en ayant eux-même des albums plein. Il n'avait jamais ressentit un grand besoin d'en avoir, préférant les souvenirs et les images dans sa propre tête, et ne gardant que quelque images en guise de trésor.  
  
Une photo de ses parents, souriant et riant à leur propre mariage, quand ils avaient été jeune et sans problème, non troublés par les inquiétudes et les peines qui allaient les harcelés plus tard dans leur vies - avoir un loup-garou comme fils serait assez pour ajouter des rides sur le visage de n'importe qui, supposait-il.  
  
Une photo de lui-même, James, Sirius et Peter à l'âge de onze ou douze ans - l'été avant leur deuxième année à Poudlard, les trois autres l'avaient visité chez lui une fin de semaine, et sa mère avait prit une photo alors qu'ils retournaient d'une dure journée de jeux dans les bois ; ils étaient sales et fatigués, couverts de boues d'avoir patauger dans le ruisseau, leurs cheveux plein de brindilles et de feuilles d'avoir grimpé dans les arbres, bronzé par le soleil, et tous souriant aussi brillamment qu'ils le pouvaient. Sirius avait passer son bras autour des épaules de James et Peter portait un mouchoir attaché autour de la tête dans une tentative de protéger ses cheveux pâle du soleil.  
  
Une photo prise seulement quelque jours avant que James et Lily ne soient tués ; Sirius et James debout l'un à côté de l'autre, comme toujours, avec Lily juste à côté de James. Remus était en train de tenir un bébé Harry, qui essayait d'arracher une main pleine de ses cheveux brun clair. Peter était occupé à prendre la photographie, il n'apparaissait donc pas dessus ; Remus était content de ce fait, puisqu'il était incapable de se garder lui- même de devenir fâché à la vue de Peter avec les autres. Il n'y avait pas sa place, il avait arrêter d'avoir sa place avec le reste du groupe au moment où il avait vendu son allégeance à Voldemort.  
  
Mais maintenant, Remus avait un trésors de plus à ajouter à sa petite collection - la photographie de l'Ordre entier lors de la Première Guerre. Comme il l'a regardait, il fur à moitié surpris d'avec combien de force ses mémoires se précipitaient, les pensées et les sentiments qu'il avait essayé d'enterré pour si longtemps. Les visage de l'image étaient si heureux et plaisants que personne n'aurait jamais deviné que les gens photographiés étaient au beau milieux d'une guerre pour leurs vies. Caradoc Dearborn, Benjy Fenwick, the Prewetts, Dorcas Meadowes... tous avaient été de ses connaissances, et certain avaient été ses amis ; ils étaient tous mort avant la fin de la première guerre, la plupart à moins de quelque mois de la prise de la photographie. Il se souvenait - oh, si bien! - combien ils avaient tous été inquiets. Pas un n'avait osé être le premier à prendre la Gazette du Sorcier par peur des gros titres, par peur qu'un autre nom familier allait apparaître sous la fantomatique image de la Marque des Ténèbres. Pas un ne voulait parlé de ses inquiétudes, parce qu'admettre que ses amis étaient en danger, était comme de venir un peu plus près de les perdre ; si tu ne dis jamais rien, n'admet jamais qu'il y a du danger, alors tu peux prétendre juste pour quelque minutes de plus que le monde était normal. Tu pouvais imaginer, si pour un moment seulement, que tu ne vivais pas dans un monde qui étais au bord de la destruction, ou que tu serai capable de dormir la nuit sans te réveiller de cauchemar qui te laisse tremblant ; rêves de la morts de tes amis, connaissances, étrangers... rêves de morts.  
  
Et si tu n'admettais jamais que tu avais connaissance du danger, tu n'avais jamais à admettre que tes meilleurs amis étaient sur le point de se cacher eux-même du reste du monde. Tu n'avais jamais à faire face avec la pensée qu'un matin tu te réveillerais pour trouver leurs nom sur les journaux, la Marques des Ténèbres au-dessus de leur chaleureuse petite maison, leur fils mort pour une menace qu'il ne posait pas. Et après tu n'avais jamais à faire face avec la culpabilité de pensé que peut être tu les plaçait en danger en étant près d'eux tout en étant connu pour être une Créature Maléfique, visé pour le recrutement par les forces de Voldemort. C'était assez simple d'ignorer les lettres qui lui promettaient égalité et pouvoir, assez simple d'oublier les promesses et les menaces chuchotés par des hommes masqué qui essayaient de t'arrêter dans les rues, pour marmonner des mots qui essayeraient de te faire renoncer à tout ce que t'était chers. C'était, en fait, trop facile d'oublier et d'ignorer et de fermer les yeux sur les dangers du monde autour de toi - excepter la nuit. Dans la noirceur, cependant, il n'y avait pas d'arrêt pour les voix qui chuchotaient à ton oreille - _ils vont tous mourir, tu vas mourir, il vas détruire le monde _- taisez-vous - _Harry et James et Lily vont mourir, Sirius vas se faire tué pour sa pure foutue stupidité, tu vas mourir parce que tu ne tourne pas de côté _-assez! Mais crier à ces voix ne les faisaient pas taire, et le sommeil était une précieuse nécessité, difficile d'accès et distribuer par des rêves noirs quand il venait.  
  
Et donc Remus considérait tout cela alors que son dos continuait de se plaindre et ses yeux se remplissait d'eau de fatigue d'avoir fixer l'image décolorée. Remémorant la noirceur de ces temps, sûrement aurait-il dû être content qu'ils aient passé. Même si la guerre était encore une fois sur eux, les choses étaient meilleurs qu'elles ne l'avait été avant ; le Ministère était avertit et armé, ils avaient de meilleures armes, plus d'individus entraînés, les rang des aurors avaient été réapprovisionner et beaucoup des anciens Mangemorts étaient mort ou en prison ou trop effrayé que pour bougé, et Voldemort était encore faible. C'était encore possible d'obtenir une complète nuit de sommeil, ou de lire le journal le matin ; c'était même encore possible d'aller des jours durant en suivant sans entendre de chuchotement sur _Vous-Savez-Qui_. Oui, le temps était certainement plus brillant qu'il ne l'avait été lorsque la photo avait été prise, et Remus savait qu'il aurait dû être heureux pour cela.  
  
Mais il ne l'était pas.  
  
Parce que si vous lui aviez donner le choix, il serait retourner dans le passer dans le laps de temps d'un battement de cœur.  
  
Retourner au nuit sans sommeil et aux jours où tu étais trop effrayé de respirer, parce que les années depuis lui avaient apprises que la peur était beaucoup plus facile à faire face que la solitude qui vient dans les années de paix. Ses yeux faisait mal comme il contemplait la photographie. L'image disait tout cela, vraiment, parce que quand tu regardais de près, les gens de la photo n'étaient pas juste heureux, mais préparé. Ils étaient tous sur leur gardes, manifestement vigilant, et leur visages déjà montrait la fatigue des longues nuits et des pertes, et les soupçons de peur qu'ils s'efforçait tous de cacher derrière des sourires confiants. Ils étaient tous effrayés, mais ils étaient ensemble ; ils savaient, par dessus tout le reste, qu'ils avaient chacun l'autre.  
  
Et maintenant, tellement d'années plus tard, le monde était sur le point de retombé dans la même noirceur encore une fois ; une image de l'Ordre du moment serais beaucoup plus petite et très différente. La plupart des membres original étaient ou bien morts ou bien inapte pour le service courant, pendant que quelques uns des anciens gardes avaient été remplacé par de nouveau visages - Bill Weasley et Tonks, parmi d'autres. Remus se sentait retirer de l'Ordre, toutefois, séparer par l'abîme des années qui s'étendaient entre la vielle photo et le présent. Alors que le passé avait été un temps de grande peur, il y avaient eu un sens de la camaraderie dont Remus s'ennuyait fortement. Maintenant James et Lily étaient partit, Peter était pire que mort, et Sirius était pour eux perdu derrière le voile et - et Remus réalisa que le picotement dans ses yeux était celui de larmes, silencieuses et lentes, qui étaient venu sans avertissement. Il ne fit pas de tentatives pour les repousser.  
  
Remus se sentit terriblement coupable. Il savait que le passé avait été un terrible temps pour tout le monde. Que la peur avait agrippé l'entier monde des sorciers persistant toujours, devenant plus forte avec la monté du pouvoir de Voldemort. Il savait, dans sa tête, que tout le monde était content que le passé était, bien sûr, dans le passé. Mais il le voulait de nouveau, et il aurait avec bonheur échanger une bonne nuit de sommeil même pour un moment avec l'ancien groupe.  
  
"Ca ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre..." lui avait dit Harry, une fois, à propos de sa rencontre avec le Miroir du Riséd et des sages mots que Dumbledore lui avait adressé à cette occasion. Regardant la photographie, Remus pensa ironiquement, "_ce sont cela tes rêves, alors? Tu rêves aux anciens mauvais jours, les temps dont tout les autres se réjouissent qu'ils soient passé?_"  
  
Il ne devrait pas vouloir cela, ne devrait pas souhaiter cela, ne devrait jamais...  
  
Mais il le faisait.  
  
Et il y retournerait en un instant.  
  
..................................................... ...................................................  
  
Fin.  
  
_Review_, s'il vous plaît! :o)


End file.
